narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Uzumaki
* | previous affiliation =* | team = Iwagakure Medical Corps | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = }} }} * * * Spear: Reverse Four Symbols Seal * (Dragons) * Summoning: Wind Spear * * Wind Release: Devastation * Wind Release: Pressure Front }} Rukia Uzumaki (渦巻きルキア, Uzumaki Rukia) is a descendant of the scattered living in Iwagakure. She is married to Ryun Uchiha, the former Yonnin turned Iwagakure agent. Appearance Rukia looks strikingly similar to fellow Uzumaki clan member, . Like Kushina, she has long, waist-length red hair. She has been seen wearing her hair in various styles, from its usual length to tied up in a bun behind her head, as she did when she was first dating Ryun, and in pigtails, seen during her years as a Chūnin. Asa child, her hair was ear length. Aside from variety in hair style, Rukia has also shown variation in clothing. She typically wears the standard Iwagakure flack jacket, though when she is at home, she is almost constantly in her pajamas. She has been shown in a long, crimson rose dress during her time dating Ryun, and as of the Great Shinobi World War, Rukia wears high quality battle armor for the majority of the time. Her demeanor changes with her mood, though she is usually seen with a serious expression on her face. Personality Rukia is a witty and intelligent woman, born of the Uzumaki clan. She holds intimate knowledge of the history of her clan and former home village. Rukia is somewhat of a slacker, disliking to do overcomplicated missions and their report paperwork afterwards. She attributes the length of time it took her to become a Chūnin to her laziness. She seems to have no modesty in her appearance, and will use revealing dresses and, in one case, even bating suits to get her way. She often uses this against her male comrades, especially her husband. She also has an extremely short temper and will go off on others for goofing off, even though she is prone to it herself, or for challenging her opinions. Her free-spirited, hot-headed behavior is in stark contrast to that of her husband, who is very calm and collected in nature. Rukia first met him when he arrived in Iwagakure and quickly fell in love with him. She dates him for several years, fearing to truly commit to him, as settling down in Iwagakure would mean her goal of restoring and re-gathering the Uzumaki clan would be rendered obsolete. After he himself proclaims his love for her, she releases her fears and ends up marrying him. As his wife, she has shown herself to be very loyal to him, and her hot-headedness along with her laziness seems to amuse him more than it does annoy him. While she may seem to be a bitter, self-centered person, she is actually very sensitive to her comrades feelings, and they seem to know this, shown by their continued friendship with her despite her occasional moods. She sympathizes with Ryun's love for his brother, Mataiden, and she in turn reflects this love for him herself. Ryun notes that she treats Mataiden even better than her own brother, something she doesn't deny, though she does hint that her relationship with her brother isn't strained by it. She can also be serious when the situation calls for it, such as battles in the Great World War. Rukia is actually quite cunning, shown from her clever strategic planning during the Great World War. Rukia's favorite food is curry and kabu, sharing her husband's love of meaty foods and vegetables. She also enjoys sweet foods and will often make her husband take her out for desert and sake. Though she isn't a heavy drinker, though she does enjoy sake every now an then. History Rukia was born to the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure a few years after . She graduated Uzushiogakure's ninja academy at the age of ten and became a Genin. Soon after, her village was destroyed due to fear in the Uzumaki clan's causing she and the remaining Uzumaki clan members to split up and scatter to prevent thier clan from being wiped out as well. At the age of eleven, she took her young brother and fled with him to Iwagakure, where she took up residence. She participated with Iwagakure in the where she was finally promoted to Chūnin. Her lineage as an Uzumaki did not go unnoticed by the Tsuchikage. He assigned her to teaching at the Iwagakure shinobi academy, instructing students in sealing techniques. After five years of teaching, the Tsuchikage noticed that her students excelled at sealing techniques, perhaps due to her natural knowledge and talent of preforming sealing techniques. Sometime after she was promoted to Jōnin, she met Ryun Uchiha, a surviving member who also found himself seeking refuge in Iwagakure. At first she thought of him as nothing more than a "pretty boy", who was too wrapped up in his clan lineage than he was interested in anyone else. Soon after, she met Ryun's younger brother, Mataiden Uchiha, and after hearing about thier past, she realized that Ryun deeply cared for the ones he loved, even above his clan. She also realized that she had been hypocritical, as her own goals were more focused on reviving her clan than protecting her own brother and new comrades. Rukia began to realize that she was falling in love with him, but only stuck to seeing him on dinner dates and before and after missions, because she feared her resolve to complete her goal would be rendered obsolete if she committed to him. A few years after they'd begun seeing one another, Ryun confessed his love for her, and Rukia, seeing all she had before her, finally let go of her fears and returned his feelings, marrying him soon after. Abilities As an Uzumaki clan member, Rukia possesses a special chakra, similar to Kushina Uzumaki's, that she can form into . She also supposedly has inherited her clan's longevity. Fūinjutsu It has been noted by many ninja, both in Iwagakure and in Uzushiogakure, that she possesses great talent in using sealing techniques. She can use her chakra chains as a form of seal, and can also use other Uzumaki clan sealing techniques. Plot Image Gallery Rukia_as_a_child.jpg|Rukia Uzumaki as a child Rukia_in_a_dress.jpg|Rukia in a dress Rukia_in_pajamas.jpg|Rukia in her pajamas, her usually attire around her home Rukia_in_swimsuit.jpg|Rukia in a bathing suite Young_Rukia_Uzumaki.png|Rukia as a Chūnin Trivia * Rukia Uzumaki was based loosely on Rangiku Matsumoto.